I love youpart 5
by Countrymusic fan 1995
Summary: What happens when Lily comes home with tearsin here eyes? What does Jack do? Song by Jason Michael Carroll. Rated for Strong topics. I own nothing! No song or Sue Thomas FBEye


Jack smiled when he heard Ryan and Lily walk inside. "Dad we're Home!"  
>Lily came running to me like she used to when she was younger. "Hey Liles "he smiles but when he looks down at his little girl Jack saw teary eyes "hey what's wrong" Jack said soothingly he wiped her eyes. <p>

"daddy Alyssa Lies"

My little girl met a new friend  
>Just the other day<br>On the playground at school  
>Between the tires and the swings<br>But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
>And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"<p>

Jack moved a strain of hair outta Lily's face knowing kids lie all the time. He didn't know how to tell her that though. So he brushed it off. "Wanna tell me about what Alyssa lied about?"

we'll I just brushed it off at first  
>Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt<br>Or the things she had seen  
>I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me<br>And she said

"She lied to Mrs. James when she asked Alyssa where she got them, She says she probably got them at night. But daddy she didn't! She lies every day. She even lied to the other kids when they asked. I am the only one she told about the bruises!" Jack did the only thing he could think of he wrapped his arms around his sobbing little girl.

Alyssa Lies  
>To the classroom<br>Alyssa lies  
>Everyday at school<br>Alyssa lies  
>To the teachers<br>As she tries to cover every bruise

Jack kissed her tidy head after the story was read and the prayers said. Jack had called DHS the soonest time they could get out to Alyssas house was the next morning.  
>"God Bless mom and dad. And please please my new friend Alyssa She needs..."<p>

My little girl laid her head down  
>That night to go to sleep<br>As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
>A prayer so soft and sweet<br>God bless my mom and my dad  
>And my new friend Alyssa<br>oh I know she needs you bad because

"...Alyssa lies to our friends, to Mrs. James which is a bad thing. She lies everyday. God she Please please help her" Lily pleaded on her knees.

Alyssa Lies  
>To the classroom<br>Alyssa lies  
>Everyday at school<br>Alyssa lies  
>To the teachers<br>As she tries to cover every bruise

Jack tossed and turned that night. He wasn't alone He felt sue doing the same. He kept thinking about Alyssas situation.  
>"We need to help" Sue finally said<br>"I agree" Jack smiled looking at her. "We need to take her in and show her what a true family is"  
>"Sounds perfect" Sue smile giving her husband for almost 10 years. Kissing his head.<p>

Walking Lily into her class room Jack saw long faces on all the parents trying to comfort their kids. "What happen?" Jack asked Mrs. James.  
>With a long face she answered "Alyssa was found dead Saturday morning due to a beating." She whispered. His face turned to stone. It was too late. He was too late. Jack looked down to his little girl. I get a lump in my throat.<p>

I had the worst night of sleep in years  
>As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears<br>I knew exactly what I had to do  
>But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news<p>

"daddy why does everyone look sad?" Lily asked looking so innocent and pure. He didn't want to ruin that. "Did they take away the swings?"  
>"No sweetie they didn't take the swings away" I said that damn lump feeling more like a softball.<br>"Then why is everyone so sad?"  
>My eyes watered up "Alyssa wont be coming to school today."<br>"Why?"

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
>The lump in my throat grew bigger<br>With every question that she asked  
>Until I felt the tears run down my face<br>And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today

"Honey Alyssa can't lie in classroom anymore." I said my voice shaky. "She can't lie to anyone at school. Baby Alyssa... lies with Jesus."

cause She doesn't lie  
>In the classroom<br>She doesn't lie  
>Anymore at school<br>Alyssa lies  
>With Jesus<br>Because there's nothing anyone would do

She repeated her question filling my eyes with more tears.  
>"Honey Alyssa pasted away."<br>"Why did she pass away daddy? Why"

Tears filled my eyes  
>When my little girl asked me why<br>Alyssa lies  
>oh Daddy,oh daddy, tell me why<br>Alyssa lies

Child Abuse is a common cause of death. About 5 kids die a day due to abuse. Watch for the signs and report abuse when you see it. It could save a child's life.


End file.
